


Champagne Problems

by nj_1996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Absolute filth tbh, Anal Sex, Bottom Charles Leclerc, Bottom Max Verstappen, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Top Max Verstappen, Top Pierre Gasly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nj_1996/pseuds/nj_1996
Summary: When in Amsterdam...Pierre Gasly and Charles Leclerc are two Armani models, celebrating a shoot well done in Amsterdam, when they decide to hire a premium escort for the night to ''Escort them to the bedroom''. Enter male escort Max Verstappen, and a whole lot of filth.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Max Verstappen, past Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Champagne Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote this. It's SO. STEAMY. Omg.  
> Can even believe it less that I wrote this in less than ninety minutes tbh. Once my brain gets going...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Lemme know what other one shots you would like to see me do!
> 
> Based on my amazing friend Socialite's idea <3

‘’Champaaaaaagne!’’ Pierre called excitedly as he popped the cork on their second bottle of the evening, giggling happily as he refilled both his and Charles’ glasses. They were in Amsterdam for the week, having just finished a photoshoot for Armani, and they decided that they needed to celebrate this the right way.

They had already had the fanciest dinner that either of them could imagine down in the restaurant of their insanely expensive 5-star hotel, and they were now relaxing in Charles’ suite, having champagne and probably fucking later if they weren’t too drunk by then to get it up. 

Charles was about halfway down his glass when he looked over at Pierre. The look in his eyes told the Frenchman that his friend was thinking about sex, and he had half a mind to just pop down in Charles’ lap and start making out with him, but instead the Monegasque started to talk about something completely unexpected.

‘’So this city is famous for its escorts, right?’’ Charles asked, and Pierre raised an eyebrow at his friend, who paused dramatically by taking another sip of champagne before he continued. ‘’Well I was thinking that maybe we could celebrate our shoot by…hiring someone to escort us over to the bedroom.’’

Pierre nearly choked on his champagne then, shocked as he was at the suggestion. ‘’You wanna hire a hooker?’’ He asked Charles, his eyes a little wide then, while Charles rolled his eyes. ‘’I wanna hire an escort to spice things up a little and celebrate properly. Sex work is work Pierre, respect those people.’’ He said with a bit of frown, before he went into yet another drunken giggle.

‘’I just think it’d be really fun.’’ Charles said and Pierre bit his lip for a moment. The thought of adding another person to the mix did sound really hot, and he was nodding before he know it. ‘’Okay, but…I don’t just want someone from a random street corner. If we’re properly celebrating, I want a guy who’s premium stuff, who knows what he’s doing.’’ He told his best friend, who nodded in return.

‘’Of course.’’ He said happily, before Pierre frowned a little again. ‘’Do you even know how to order an escort?’’ he asked, making Charles shrug in response. ‘’No, but I know someone who does.’’ As he talked, the Monegasque fished out his phone from his pocket, placing a call and putting it on speaker while Pierre watched.

‘’Charles, you sexy little devil! What’s up mate?’’ Dan’s voice suddenly rang through the room, and Pierre facepalmed a little as Charles grinned. ‘’Hiiiiii, Dan! So here’s the thing. Pierre and I wanna hire an escort now that we’re celebrating here in Amsterdam and I figured that you could tell me how and where to get one.’’

It was silent on the other end for a moment, before Dan started to laugh. ‘’Course I do, mate. I’ll text you the number you need to call. You should ask for Max, the guy’s awesome. Rocking body and a great dick.’’ He said happily, before they ended the call. Charles completely ignored Pierre’s obvious embarrassment, and instead called the number when Daniel texted it to him. Luckily for them, Max was still free for the night, and although the Euro amount was a little shocking to the both of them in just how expensive he turned out to be, he would be there within the hour.

They spent the next hour getting progressively drunk up to the point that Pierre did really end up in Charles’ lap to make out with him, until there was finally a knock on the door the suite. Pierre quickly stepped aside, and with a grin on his face, Charles walked over to open the door. Behind it, he saw a handsome man with styled, dark blond hair, broad shoulders and big arms, wearing a tailored suit. 

As Charles opened the door, Max smiled. ‘’Hi…oh wow…’’ He said, taking the appearance of the model in for a moment. ‘’Nobody told me that you were this attractive.’’ He told Charles with a wink, before he offered his hand. ‘’I’m Max. Are you Charles or Pierre?’’ He asked curiously.

The compliment had made Charles almost blush for a moment, having expect this to be way more of a business transaction than to actually be flirted with. ‘’I-I’m Charles.’’ He answered, shaking Max’s hand before stepping aside. ‘’Come on in.’’ He told the escort, who did so without hesitation.

He walked along with Charles into the suite and whistled when he finally laid eyes on Pierre. ‘’Oh, it really must be my lucky night.’’ He said with a grin, walking over to shake Pierre’s hand as well. ‘’Max.’’ He introduced himself, and the Frenchman smiled in return. ‘’Pierre.’’ He greeted in return, before Max smiled and looked across the room. 

He sat down in one of the large armchairs then, putting his hands on the armrests as he crossed his legs. ‘’Well gentlemen, here’s the ground rules. Consent is key. Yes means yes, no means no. I don’t fuck you without a condom, and you don’t fuck me without one either. You can come in my mouth if you want to, but don’t expect me to swallow, I’m not your boyfriend after all. Do you have any other questions before we get started?’’

Charles raised his hand when Max finished talking. He wasn’t shocked by the rules, if anything they had only turned him on more than he had already been when he’d just seen the man. ‘’Can I kiss you?’’ He asked, and Max smirked in return, uncrossing his legs and patting his lap. ‘’Why don’t you come over here and find out?’’ He asked Charles, giving him a wink.

Charles almost instantly started to move then, sitting down on Max’s lap and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, before he leaned in and kissed him deeply. Max obviously knew what he was doing, with the Dutchman licking his way into Charles’s mouth in an instant as his hands disappeared underneath the Monegasque’s shirt, roaming the skin underneath.

Pierre had to admit that the sigh in front of him was really fucking hot, and he could not resist putting a hand on the growing bulge in his pants to give himself some relief. Max picked up on the low moan Pierre let out as soon as the Frenchman did, and he smirked as he pulled away from Charles’ lips for a moment to take the man’s shirt off.

He then moved on to Charles’ neck, licking and sucking at the skin while looking over the man’s shoulder, straight into Pierre’s eyes. Pierre gasped softly as he met Max’s gaze, and he could feel himself growing completely hard in his pants. His tight pants started to hurt a little, and so he unzipped them, pushing them open a little to let his cock have some more room. He was still wearing his underwear, but at least it gave him a little more space.

As Pierre unzipped his pants, Max did the same to Charles. He was experienced enough to not even have to look, just kept his lips and tongue at work on Charles’ neck as the Monegasque moaned deliciously into his ear. Once Max had opened Charles’ pants, he moved his hands back to Charles’ back, letting them both dip into his underwear so that he could massage his ass. 

Charles gasped softly at the feeling of Max’s large hands on him like that, and he could barely stop himself from grinding against the man to try and get off. He was just so fucking turned on. At the same time, Pierre just could really not give a fuck anymore. The sight in front of him was so fucking hot, with Charles so desperate for Max despite their escort still being fully dressed, that he just could not resist.

After pretty much throwing his shirt off, the Frenchman lifted his hips for a moment, pushing down his pants and underwear and putting a hand on his hard cock as it bounced up against his abs. Max smirked at the sight, moving his lip up Charles’ neck towards his ear. ‘’Your friend is touching himself at the sight of us.’’ He whispered, and Charles gasped before he turned his head to see.

He moaned at the sight, and let out a needy whine when Max suddenly squeezed his ass. ‘’You want to suck him off while I get you nice and ready to get fucked?’’ He suggested, and Charles nodded quickly. He just wanted everything. To blow both of them, to get fucked by both of them, he was just so fucking desperate for it at this point.

Charles got off of Max’s lap then, and the Dutchman got up too, before he finally took off some clothing. He took his jacket off, folding it before putting it over the chair, and fuck if Charles didn’t instantly feel weak at the way the white shirt he was wearing hugged max’s shoulders and biceps. Max hummed softly then, seeming very pleased by how both Charles and Pierre did not seem able to keep their eyes off of him. ‘’Let’s move this to the bed, shall we?’’ He suggested, giving Charles a little slap on the ass as he walked over to Pierre and offered him his hand.

Pierre took Max’s hand as the man offered it, and after Max helped the Frenchman get up, he immediately pulled him in to kiss him deeply. ‘’Let’s make sure you get some of the attention you very much deserve.’’ He told Pierre, who nodded softly in return. ‘’I…fuck, please do.’’ He told Max, who continued to hold Pierre’s hand as he walked over to the bed. 

‘’Go lie down, up nice and high on the bed.’’ He told the Frenchman. As Pierre did, he got behind Charles again, helping him out of his pants and underwear before wrapping a hand around his cock. ‘’Now, be a good boy and go suck of gorgeous Pierre while I go and open you up to take me, beautiful.’’ He told the Monegasque, who nodded softly in return. ‘’Y-yeah…’’ He answered Max, really willing to say yes to anything that the escort would suggest at this point.

He crawled onto the bed between Pierre’s legs, kissing his inner thighs as he slowly moved higher towards his friend’s cock. ‘’Fuck…you’re so beautiful like this, Charles. You always look beautiful but….Oh god.’’ He moaned as Charles wrapped his lips around his cock, and he bit his lip down as his lips bucked up. He loved how good Charles was at sucking him off. How he could just fuck his mouth like this and he would be so happy to take it.

Pierre would normally close his eyes at this point to make sure he didn’t come to quickly, but not this time. He wanted to see what Max was doing to Charles. By now, the Dutchman had retrieved the lube he brought, and had spread it on his fingers, before dripping some onto the Monegasque’s hole as well.

Pierre watched as Charles reacted to Max’s every move, and being sucked off by him like this was an entirely different experience. Charles was an expressive person to begin with, reacting to every gentle touch and contact, but this was something else. Pierre could feel Charles’ breathing, his moans work through in the way that his friend was sucking his cock, and it was fucking incredible. It almost felt like he was pleasured by both Charles and Max at the same time.

He could see how Max pushed a finger into Charles, slowly stretching him out as he added another finger, and later another. When Max finally had four fingers inside of the Monegasque, Charles pulled off of Pierre’s cock long enough to let out a whiny. ‘’Max, please fuck me already.’’ 

Pierre watched as Max pressed a kiss to Charles’ ass, before he got up. He finally undressed completely, and fuck, just the sight of this man undressing was almost enough for Pierre to shoot his load into Charles’ mouth. Daniel hadn’t lied, Max looked gorgeous. He was even bulkier than he had seemed in his shirt, with big biceps and shoulders that seemed strong enough to hold you up as Max fucked you against the wall. 

When Max finally took his pants off, Pierre moaned at the sight, pressing Charles’ head down a little further as he fucked the man’s mouth. Max had thick, strong thighs, and an impressively long cock that he already knew Charles was going to go absolutely crazy for. Their escort put a condom on himself, lubing his cock up before he finally got back behind Charles. ‘’You ready, Charles?’’ He asked, making sure that the Monegasque was prepared.

When Charles nodded quickly, Max pulled in, and the face that Charles pulled, along with the moans that vibrated through Pierre’s cock as he did, were enough to push the Frenchman over the edge. He came with a loud moan, his fingers tugging on Charles’ hair as he shot his load into the man’s waiting mouth. He could see as Charles quickly swallowed everything, making sure that he had everything and Pierre was spent, before he buried his face in his friend’s thigh, moaning deeply as Max had started to move inside of him.

The Dutchman immediately set a good pace, fucking into Charles as he reached underneath the Monegasque to jerk him off in tandem with his thrusts. Charles really did not need much more than that. He had gotten so turned on already by the touches, the way that Max had prepped him, getting to suck Pierre’s cock as Max entered him, that he came in just a few minutes of getting fucked. He gasped out loud, bucking his hips to help chase his orgasm before he finally came, painting the sheets underneath him with his cum.

Pierre watched as Max continued to fuck the Monegasque through his orgasm, and he blushed a little as he felt his own cock stirring to attention again. It wasn’t often that he could go a second round, but this was just so fucking hot. His cock hardened as it laid against Charles’ cheek, and the Frenchman bit his lip before he glanced back at Max, who was looking straight at him again. The man’s hungry gaze made him gasp a little, and Max smirked as he slowly pulled out of Charles and helped move him to lie down a little to the side, before he crawled over to Pierre and kissed the man again.

‘’How would you feel about fucking me, handsome? You’re obviously ready to go again.’’ Max said as he wrapped his fingers around Pierre’s cock and squeezed teasingly. Pierre thought that he saw stars for a moment, before nodding quickly. ‘’Yes, I…fuck.’’ He told Max, and the Dutchman just smirked a little, reaching out to grab the lube and another condom. ‘’I made sure to prep myself before I came over to you boys, so how about you just lie back and watch me fuck myself on your cock?’’ He suggested to Pierre, who had to bite his lip to stop an embarrassing moan from coming out.

‘’I’d love that so much.’’ He finally told Max, and the Dutchman just smirked as he placed a kiss on the corner of Pierre’s mouth, before moving again. He ripped open the condom and placed it on Pierre’s cock along with a generous amount of lube. He finally straddled Pierre’s legs, pointing the man’s cock up, before he finally sank down onto it with a long moan. ‘’Fuck, you’re so big.’’ He told him. ‘’Feels so good to be full of you.’’ He added, leaning down to kiss Pierre as he started to fuck himself on him.

Pierre could not believe this was actually happening. He was going to come twice, once fucking Charles’ mouth, and another inside of this absolute fucking sex god. He held Max’s hips as the escort rode him, and Max threw his head back in ecstasy as he managed to hit his prostate with Pierre’s cock. ‘’Ooohh, fuck. Fuuuuuuuck.’’ He moaned, grabbing one of Pierre’s hands to put it on his cock instead. ‘’Make me come. Fuck, Pierre. Make me come.’’ He told the Frenchman, as he rode him for dear life.

The whole thing was almost too much for Pierre to handle. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life, and he watched with open mouth as Max fucked himself on him. He did as told when Max moved his hand to his cock, jerking the escort off along with the movement of his hips until suddenly, finally, Max was coming. Long white strips of cum painted Pierre’s abs and chest, and as Max came, Pierre could feel the man clenching absolutely incredibly around him. He gasped loudly, before he was coming for a second time, filling up the condom with a long moan. 

Max got off of Pierre as they got down from their highs, and he helped the Frenchman to get rid of the condom, before leaning over to kiss him again. ‘’You were amazing.’’ He said quietly, before he crawled over to a very spent looking Charles to do the exact same thing. Max laid down in the middle then, and both men cuddled up to his side as they tried to get their hearts and breathe back down to something that resembled normality. 

‘’Fuck…’’ Charles finally mumbled as he looked up at Max. ‘’Are you available again for tomorrow night?’’


End file.
